Reabsorption of bile acids from the intestine conserves lipoprotein cholesterol in the bloodstream. Conversely, blood cholesterol levels can be diminished by reducing reabsorption of bile acids.
One method of reducing the amount of bile acids that are reabsorbed and, thus, reducing serum cholesterol is the oral administration of compounds that sequester the bile acids and cannot themselves be absorbed. The sequestered bile acids are excreted.
Compounds which have been suggested for bile acid sequestration include various ion exchange polymers. One such polymer is cholestyramine, a copolymer of divinylbenzene and trimethylammoniummethyl styrene. It has been long recognized that this polymer is unpalatable, gritty, and constipating. More recently, various polymers have been suggested which are characterized by hydrophobic substituents and quaternary ammonium radicals substituted upon an amine polymer backbone (Ahlers, et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,112 and 5,430,110 and McTaggart, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,730, which are incorporated herein by reference). In some cases, these polymers have had disappointing efficacy and require complex processes for their manufacture.
Thus, there is still a need to discover superior bile acid sequestrants.